Certain liquids and other viscous materials require transport and delivery by trailers often moved by trucks. Containers on the trailers retain the materials while they are transported. In some circumstances, it is necessary to agitate or mix the materials to maintain a homogenous state or a desirable consistency of the material. Thus, the container may be provided with mixing mechanisms to agitate the contained materials during transport. However, current designs are overly complex and difficult to maintain, while also failing to properly agitate the entire body of material to maintain homogeneity and consistency. Also, current designs often do not provide means for transporting multiple different materials at the same time. Further, manipulation of the different materials into, out of, or between separate mixing chambers is impossible or ineffective.
The principles of the present disclosure are directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing mixing trailer systems.